Whispers of Yesterday
by Healing Spirit
Summary: RS PART II. Anna/Anzu is a young Hebrew girl who captures the eye of the most powerful man on earth in the midst of a foreginer who appears to liberate his people, monsters brewing trouble and the soul of the kingdom in jeopardy. Main couple: Atem
1. Prolong

Hello everybody

_Hello everybody! Yes! Finally we have arrived at Part II of Ragnarok Solstice! Don't worry if you've never read Part I, because it's totally unrelated. The reason why __thi__s__ part is__ called "Whispers of Yesterday" is because this going to be set in ancient Egypt, meaning that this is what happened to them in the past, in their past lives. It may get confusing, because there are a lot of character name changes and each couple will have their own individual story. Of course, there will be main connecting points where they all meet together and interact as part of the storyline, but anyways, I'm sure you are all sick of my rambling, so on with the story! ._

**Aaron (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Aileen** Aleena (**_**Hebrew**_**)**

**Akunadin (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Anzu ** Anna (**_**Hebrew**_**)**

**Ashmia (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Atem**- Atemukanon (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

**Bakura (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Christine ** Kanon (**_**Hebrew**_**)**

**Dorothy (**_**Hebrew**_**)**

Ishizu** Isis (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Jounouchi ** Jono (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

**Karim (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

**Mahado (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Mai ** Maida (**_**Syrian**_**)**

**Mana (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Min Sung** Minsis (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Qiu** Emsis (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Sarah** Sarai (**_**Unknown**_**)**

Seto ** Seth (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Shadi ** Shadah (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Shizuka** Kisara (**_**Unknown**_**)**

Sogoruko (Grandpa)** Simon Muran (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Susan** Sutiris (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Takashi ** Tutsumen (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Vivian _**Unknown**_** (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Wilson** Ramiti (**_**Egyptian**_**)**

Yukari** Kara (**_**Greek**_**)**

000

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part II: Whispers of Yesterday**

**By**** Healing Spirit**

**Prolong**

_Oh, beloved Ra! Bathe your country in your light!_

_Hear the shouts of your people!_

_Listen to the cries of blood…_

The land lay barren.

Silence enfolded over the hushed villages, as though not a soul walked in the wake of the desert winds, hot and sere.

But far across the land, a deep rumbling told a foreboding tale…

At the capital's city streets flowed millions of citizens, bustling and shoving to hold onto their fragile thread of life. Everyone knew what was coming: everyone knew their slim chance of survival. Children clutched their mothers' hands, their eyes wide with terror; fathers shouted and jeered at one another, desperate to be one of the few chosen families that make it to the place of safety…

A shout could be distinguished from the bedlam.

"**WAR DRAWS NEAR!**"

There is heard a shuffling of armor, the deadly clanging of swords, and the heavy rhythm of horses' hooves stamping on the sand…

The people turned to look.

The sight filled their hearts with dread.

Hundreds… no… there must have been thousands of soldiers. Each were clad in shining armor, some on horseback, some in chariots of dazzling gold. The sun glinted off of their swords, glittering its precarious sign of death, and poisonous arrows could be seen strapped to the backs of some towards the front. Pointed spears and spiked clubs were rising in the air, faces were aged with dread; lively eyes faded to ashes.

In the very front, on top of the largest and most regal chariot carved into the image of a mighty lion with its claws bared and beady eyes gleaming in an abyss of destruction, rode Pharaoh.

But his expression was the most pitiful of all.

Amethyst eyes drained of life, hands shaking on the reins of his horses, heart heavy with ache.

'_Oh great Ra…_

_Aid us through these terrible times…_

_I have __**shamed**__ you…_

_I am __**not worthy**__ of my title as your son…_

_The Israelites have cursed us with their God, sending plagues, famines, defiling our Mother Nile and killing your beloved first-born grandson. I was powerless to stop them, and I have failed you and my duty as the Son of Ra._

_My beloved friends and comrades have fallen._

_The ancient spells that my ancestors have built have disintegrated._

_My father's tomb has been violated._

_Now, I ride after these people that had spread like a dreaded disease across your fruitful land. If my destiny is to fail, then I will gladly accept my fate._

_But just one thing I ask…_

_No…_

_**Beg**__ of you…_

_If Khamet is destined to fall…_

_Just grant me this last wish… This one thing is all I want…_

_All I…_

_**Need…**_

_Please…_

_**Bring her back to me…'**_

"Pharaoh!"

The regal leader's eyes fluttered close in silent torture, and he slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment to the officer riding at his side. Behind him, a man adorned in silken-purple robes and the golden-lion seal of Pharaoh, sighed deeply, his breath leaving shakily. He peered out from his long, ruffled bangs; emerald eyes swimming with emotion. He is Pharaoh's most trusted overseer, Tutsumen. Gazing at the back of his sullen Pharaoh, his heart lurched painfully, for he knew of his pain.

He felt the same.

'_My princess…_

_Please be safe, wherever you are now…_

_I promise…_

_I will not let any harm come to you._

_**Kara**__…_

_Just thinking of your leave bears sorrow on my heart. But with it came your safety. With these unspoken disasters, there comes hidden danger, and it will only get worse._

_But I will protect you…_

_**Even by my life**__…'_

He looked to his right side, his eyes falling upon the slightly bowed head of Minsis, Pharaoh's grand vizier. He notices that he too, was in the same state was himself. Life had fled from his eyes; his body seemed to be laden with a pressuring weight, dragging him down. His hair veiled his eyes like a sheet of mist; obscuring his unfocused eyes. He was staring at his hands which clutched the reins loosely, but was looking beyond them, off at another world.

'_**Sarai…**_'

A sudden shout from Pharaoh jolted both out of their reveries. Pharaoh raised his heavy sword to the sky, sunlight bouncing off its surface. Slung on his brazen back was a heavy bag full of deadly arrows along with a strong bow. With another shout and a sharp whip of the reins with an expert hand, his golden chariot bolted forward. Minsis and Tutsumen unsheathed their swords as well and followed loyally by his lead. Group by group, the thousands of soldiers followed in their wake…

000

A flash of light.

Her breath left her body.

Her hand rested on top of her necklace, the eye of Horus engraved on it still glowing vigorously. She stepped back erratically; sweat beginning to form on her tanned forehead.

'_Dear Isis… help us…_'

"Isis, we must get to safety," Shadi moved quickly across the dimly lit room. The woman he was addressing turned to him with complex emotion churning in her serious eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "_Shadi_…"

"Isis!" The High Priest, adorn in flowing robes of sapphire, entered the room as well, accompanied by a younger girl and another priest. His azure eyes blazed with fear. "Quickly! We must go!"

The girl noticed her elder's hesitation and sprinted to place her arms around her. "Please, Isis. Pharaoh would not want you putting yourself in danger. Listen to me."

"_Mana_…" Her eyes were devoid of fear; emptiness nestled inside. "_He is hurting_."

The girl watched her softly, not understanding. "Who, Isis?"

"Enough of this! Karim! Shadi! Grab hold of the Priestess!" The priest that came in and Shadi complied with High Priest's orders, swift to grab hold of the struggling Priestess. Mana tried to stop the older men, but they overpowered her and pushed her out of the way.

"_Let me go! I have to see Pharaoh_!" Isis screeched desperately in their ears.

The two priests fumbled to get her out of the doorway, with Mana protesting against Isis's treatment. The High Priest watched callously, proceeding to lead them out of the chamber.

"_I had a vision_!"

Shadi and Karim loosened their grip. The High Priest stopped walking. Mana was breathing heavily.

"Isis… _what did you see_?"

"_**Suffering**_…" Isis managed to choke out, grasping her chest. "_**Pharaoh's terrible suffering… will be the cause for Khamet's annihilation. That Hebrew… has brought about the end of us all**_…"

Alarm crossed everyone's faces, while listening intently to the dire future.

"_**After she eludes his grasp for this last time, the ultimate evil will be born from his horrible agony. It will become so strong that it will consume his heart, his mind and his entire soul. Its devastation will be so great, that it will destroy all of Khamet. The Gods will not be able to help, because Pharaoh is no longer going to be in existence. All they would be able to do it watch. No one will be able to escape, and no one will survive. When the new moon comes, the Land of Ra will be no more**_."

When her voice faltered and broke off, her eyes were flooded with tears. Shadi and Karim were frozen, their mouths gaping and their eyes blank. Mana was trembling fiercely and the High Priest fell to his knees, his arms shaking violently.

Their destiny is clear.

There is nothing that can be done.

Now all they can do…

…_**is wait for their doom**_…

000

The sun climbed up the sky from the distant horizon, casting an incandescent gleam over the still sea. The Israelites were spread out across the surface of the land, their animals wandering, families sleeping where they dropped, their fires left to smolder or die. Just when they were starting to rise from their sleep, a faint roaring emerged from behind them.

The heavy thrusts of horses' hooves, the clash of speeding chariots, and horses being whipped and driven so that their screams pierced the calm air.

Everyone knew exactly what was happening.

**Pharaoh was after them**.

Everyone knew his might:

_Six hundred chariots_.

Horses, hot-blooded steeds from which bowmen shot their arrows and hurled sharp, lethal spears. And Pharaoh himself sure to be in the lead, eyes burning with rage, hands seizing his set of arrows and a double-edged sword.

Trapped against the massive sea, in heart-pounding terror, the Israelites heard the steadily advancing army and started to panic.

"Anna!" What do we do?" Kara was wide awake now; midnight eyes flickering with worry as she stumbled onto her feet. "Sister…" Kanon was on the ground, holding Dorothy tightly, looking up to her older sister with dread etched in her usually sparking lilac eyes, now dulled close to gray. Sarai was looking behind them at the approaching army, eyes set and defined in something unknown. She answered instead of Anna, with a hint of fear laced in her usually confident voice, "There's nothing we can do."

"Hold on," Anna brushed her shawl back from her face, balancing a small bundle in her arms and rose among the chaotic crowd of people screaming and taking their possession in their hands. Kara, Kanon, Dorothy and Sarai followed, struggling to lift their sandals from the mud-turned dirt. Anna made her way through the mass of clambering bodies while the baby in her arms cried out in fear; the clear figure of Moses with his majestic cloak of red and white lifted his arms calmly while women were scrambling around him, screaming for his blood for bringing them all to their death.

"_Was it because there were no graves in Egypt that you brought us to the desert to die?"_

"_What have you done to us by bringing us out of Egypt?"_

"_Didn't we say to you in Egypt, 'Leave us alone; let us serve the Egyptians?'"_

"_It would have been better for us to serve the Egyptians than to die in the desert!_"

But Moses answered the people calmly, with a sense of peace resting upon his face.

"_**Do not be afraid. Stand firm and you will see the deliverance the Lord will bring you today. The Egyptians you see today you will never see again. The Lord will fight for you; you need only to be still**_."

With those words echoing due to resonance of his strong voice, he turned away from them. For a split moment, he seemed to be in thought. Anna held her breath, somehow knowing that he was conversing with God. People still called out against him, their faces turned savage with the thought of death at their heels. Sarai and Kara waited wordlessly, too bewildered by Moses' calm façade to question Anna. Kanon also stayed quiet, feeling Dorothy hug her harder and emitting small whimpers.

Seconds ticked by…

Moses raised his arms.

Silence raced through the crowd.

Everyone waited, stifled by curiosity.

The wind fluttered gently and soon disappeared. The sound of the army grew dim in the background.

A deafening sound rose, and an east wind so powerful that Anna could hardly brace herself against it might.

"**The Red Sea**!" Someone screeched and all eyes were turned to the mass expanse in front of them.

The sea faded dark as it churned and rolled. Little by little, the waves were being pulled upwards into a mounting colossal, defying gravity and air.

Anna, Sarai, Kara, Dorothy and Kanon watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as the rampant green-and-gray waters were pulled back and back as if by giant invisible hands.

The seafloor was revealed.

Small pebbles and shells were brushed aside by the raging wind. Bewildered crabs and turtles ran amuck.

Wind and icy water whipped at their hair and cheeks.

The saline smell of the deep overpowered their nostrils.

As the water continued to recede ahead of them, their far destination ahead was seen.

In the blinding fury of the waves and the wind, Moses moved forward.

Everyone else followed, children holding onto parents' hands, some pulling along animals harnessed onto carts, others pushing to get to the middle of the crowd, as far away from the erect water-walls as possible. Sharks and other massive fish were swimming on either side, casting their beady gaze on the intruders to their underwater domain but unable to break through, as if unseen walls had been placed between them.

Kara and Sari, the Egyptian and Greek, were looking about blindly as they witness the inconceivable miracle. Kanon cried out when a tall man pushed past her roughly, and then felt Anna's hand wrap around hers. "Hold onto me, tightly," Anna whispered warningly. "We don't want to get lost in the crowd." Kanon slowly nodded and then reached out her other hand to hold onto Dorothy's and the three, along with Kara and Sarai close by, stayed huddled as they paced along with everyone else.

The cries, from both their companions and nature set free, overwhelmed Anna's senses.

They moved on, following the crowd. Their legs were mired in mud. The baby she was holding silenced as he too stared at the upraised sea in wonder.

Small objects whirled in wide circles above her head; bits of wood and stone, sand and leaf, blown from far away places.

Since Anna was near the front, she witnessed how the water ebbed swiftly away from Moses's feet like clouds in an approaching storm.

As Anna moved on, she lost awareness of her own earthly body and her fear vanished.

**So this was the miracle of God…**

But shouts rang out piercingly behind her, and against her will, she knew what was coming. Kara and Sarai were not propelled to walk any further when reality hit them with full force. Anna's two sisters also halted in petrified fright.

Pharaoh's army was advancing swiftly.

The Hebrews sprung up on their feet, scampering with terrified cries, rushing toward the far side of the sea.

_But just before Anna proceeded to follow the rest, her heart told her to stop. She did not know what it was, or what possessed her to do such a thing…_

…_**she looked back…**_

_Time slowed to a standstill…_

_The wind's howling dropped abruptly,_

_The water's churning froze,_

_Thrown spears hovered in mid-air,_

_All sound was snuffed out of the waves by an invisible, mighty hand…_

_Her gasp lodged in her throat._

_Her gaze was resting on the one…_

…_**who had stolen her heart with a glance…**_

…_**who played her into his hands so coyly as if it was all a game…**_

…_**whom her thoughts were consumed by day and night…**_

…_**who had claimed to love her and then shattered her on that faithful night…**_

_It was he who stood behind his regal chariot at such a distance; a distance that, though they were standing only a few miles away, would feel as if destiny itself stood between them._

_No matter how she tried, she could not turn her eyes away._

_His eyes… those beautiful amethyst eyes that shone like radiant midnight stars…_

_In them, there was his usual smug demeanor; arrogant, cunning, confident._

_But there was also something else that only she could see…_

_Something that flashed for a split second…_

_What could it have been?_

_Hatred?_

_Malice?_

_Rage?_

_No…_

_No…_

_In his eyes alone,_

_**Heartbreak tormented the very depths of his soul…**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sarai whirled about as her eyes caught Kara falling to the seafloor.

Anna had blinked and ripped away her clandestine gaze, gasping at how her heart tore and detested. "Sister?" Kanon squeezed her hand, hesitantly. "Are you all right?" She did not know what had happened to her, since all she saw was Anna glance back for split second.

"Yes," she shook out of her trance.

Ignored her racing pulse, she ran up beside her friends, balancing the baby as she registered what had happened. Kara had tripped over the mud smeared all over her sandals and by the looks of it, she had twisted her ankle.

"Kara! Are you all right?"

Kara was trembling. Her whole body shook in terror, her sense swirled ferociously; she could feel her stomach tighten in fear. She would not hear Anna and Sarai's cries, or feel their hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her out of her dace. But it was no use.

"Kara! Kara!"

Kanon and Dorothy watched on hopelessly, unable to help. The screams of horses and the clash of speeding chariots racked fear into their movements. Sarai and Anna were pulling Kara up with great difficulty since her legs refused to support her. Kanon took the baby from her sister, and immediately the baby started to wail. Dorothy was crying out in horror. The rest of the group was far ahead of them, and they could not afford to be captured by Pharaoh. Lifting Kara up with all their might, the three staggered desperately while the impending army was drawing ever nearer. However, they were making no progress.

"_Kara! Please! Answer me_!"

Closer…

"_Kara_!"

Closer…

'_God… help us…_'

Closer…

"_KARA_!"

**They caught up.**

.

.

.

.

"**SARAI!!"**


	2. Chapter I: Destiny's Glance

Ragnarok Solstice

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part II: Whispers of Yesterday**

**By ****Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 1: Destiny's Glance**

The hot sun furtively sneaked up the endless spread of sky, casting heat and light throughout the bountiful land. White birds stretched their long wings and soared with the desert wind beneath them. Children's laughter rang merrily in the bazaars as their mothers busily hurried about with large, straw-woven baskets filled with perfumed wax, cups, bowls, fruit, meat, bread and all other sorts of things to sell that day, balanced precariously on top of their heads. Though many were still setting up her stalls, buyers were already bargaining for the lowest price possible for their goods.

An elderly woman sat in her fake-wood chair, since wood was very hard to get in this land. She adjusted her shawl covering her head, starting to sweat in her heavy woolen robes. The other women in the stalls beside her wore clothing more suitable to the hot climate: cotton dresses cut off by the knees and by the shoulders, but in her eyes, they were much too showy.

'_Egyptians! Those poor girls raised to think it's proper to show all that skin! Why, I never_!'

Her old eyes squinted at an approaching figure running down the length of the marketplace. Looking more closely, it was none other than…

"Good morning, _Ima_!"

"Good morning, dear! Late again?"

It was Anna, a young Hebrew girl who lived quite a while from here with her three sisters, Kanon, Dorothy and Aleena. Everyday she watched as Anna raced frantically through the bazaar in that disorderly fashion of hers, tripping over her long robes as a result. They lived in the same village and were close, so Anna got into the habit of calling her mother, since she didn't have on of her own. However, Anna was a sweet girl. But lately, her wise old eyes noticed how those Egyptian men eyed Anna every time she passed their way. Having just turned 19, she was too pretty for her own good, and her heavy robes couldn't hide that.

"I'm afraid so!" Her baby-blue eyes sparkled with embarrassment. Every few steps, she had to push back her shawl, covering smooth clay-brown hair, from her face. With a squeak, her sandaled feet caught the hem of her robe and she scrambled to regain her balance.

"I have to run, bye _Ima_!"

"Bye!"

Judging by the eager whispers in the stalls beside her, there was probably going to be something happening at the main palace, where Anna worked. However, the woman frowned, she knew only a bit of Egyptian, and so only some words reached her ears.

"All this excitement with something about their King and his family coming back from somewhere?"

000

"Make haste! Pharaoh will soon be arriving!"

The quick-tempered head overseer scolded at the slaves flitting to and fro in the royal kitchen, lighting stoves, cutting meat, slicing vegetables, fetching water. His fan bearer waved a giant ostrich fan beside him, but it did not help. A heavy heat hung in the air, causing beads of sweat to line their necks and drip down their faces. Wiping furiously, the slaves hurried under the watch of the overseer.

Tutsumen sighed, running a hand through his short, messy hair. He knew they were going as fast as they can, but anyone who knew Pharaoh for as long as he did, also knew of his ferocious temper. The last time they were too slow and behind schedule, Pharaoh had the head chef beheaded. Though he ruled with a strong hand and kept order, his temper was not one to be messed with.

A couple of months ago, he and all the royal wives and children all traveled to Greece for a meeting with the King of Greece. Recently, Greece and Khamet have been down each other's throats due to political disturbance. Khamet had invaded Greece and threatened to kill the royal family if Greece would not comply. Tutsumen did not agree with Pharaoh's ways of negotiation, but many of the palace's slaves were captured Greeks from that invasion. However, Pharaoh was still searching for her Royal Highness, the Princess of Greece. Pharaoh's blood boiled whenever he thought of the escaped princess, and against his promise to the King, vowed that when he finds her, she will be captured and killed.

She is as good as dead.

Pharaoh had made him the head of this investigation, in charge of searching and uncovering the princess's hiding place. However, he ordered that she be bought to Khamet alive, so that he may show Greece his might. Soldiers have been sent into the desert to search or her. So far, there had been no sigh of her, anywhere.

"AHH!!"

A loud clatter resonated throughout the kitchen and Tutsumen's eyes flicked to the source. Kara, one of the Greek slaves brought to Khamet from the invasion, had dropped an oversized platter of figs. Silence clamped over the heated room. In a rush of anger, the head chef made his way over to her and screeched at the top of his lungs, "Can't you do anything right, you worthless slave! Guards! 50 lashes!"

"Halt."

Heads turned to face Tutsumen as he crossed his arms over his bare, sun-tanned chest. He proceeded to the head chef towering over the trembling girl. The guards stood still, awaiting his orders. "Let her go. You, slave. Go get more figs."

The slave to his right bowed and ran off. He looked down at the girl, who looked up at him with confusion crossing her soft features. Being am an, he had to admit that she was very cute. With gentle bangs framing her small, heart-shaped face and affectionate eyes, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was also pampered and smooth, while her actions spoke grace. Anyone could tell that she wasn't used to hard work. But she was extremely educated, and intelligence flowed from her words.

Could she be from a noble family?

"But-but-" The blubbering head chef was clearly not pleased. "Do you dare oppose my order?" Tutsumen spoke with too soft of a voice, danger laced around the edges.

"…no."

"Good."

With a small, stern glance at the girl, Tutsumen turned and strolled away, his fan bearer following ten steps behind him, according to protocol. "Proceed," he said, and the kitchen bustled to life again.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah," the petite girl allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet by Anna, who was wearing the traditional uniform cotton skirt and sandals, like the other servants.

"Sorry, I should have helped you with that platter."

"It's okay. You were busy, too."

Once the two resumed their activities, Anna slyly leaned over to Kara and whispered, "Isn't the overseer handsome?"

"What?" Kara looked at her friend disbelievingly.

"Don't you think so?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do… you know you like him."

"Anna!" Kara's face was suddenly lit up like a bright tomato. Anna laughed and went back to washing the fruits. Though it was forbidden for someone with a status as high as the overseer to be in love with a slave, Anna had a deep suspicion that Tutsumen wouldn't be able to help himself. In time, she knew Kara would feel the same.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop."

They worked in reasonable silence for a minute.

"But I bet he likes you."

"Anna!"

000

"Slaves, form two lines!" Pharaoh's chief advisor bellowed. His name was Simon Muran, an elderly man with eyes full of wisdom of old, with a simple robe and a matching, dark blue headdress.

Minsis stood regally beside Aaron, both sporting a wide, golden necklace around their neck, a linen, pleated kilt wrapped around their waist, and sandals made from fine leather. Along with Simon Muran, they stood on top of a tall dais, over looking the giant number of slave below. Fan bearers waved wonderfully decorated ostrich fans on either side, while at the base of the dais, guards stood at attention. The dry wind picked up sand under their feet whenever Minsis started to pace back and forth. Eyebrows furrowed on his handsome face as he muttered to himself.

"Pharaoh will be arrived within the hour. Is the royal dinner prepared? Guest list ready? Dancers arrived? Wine ready? Royal garden decorated?"

In the background, Simon Muran continued to bark orders.

Aaron chuckled lightly, resting his hand on his companion's broad shoulder. "Relax, Minsis. Yes, everything is ready. Do not be so nervous."

"How can he not be?" Tutsumen strode over, followed by his fan bearer. A smirk graced his features as he approached his companions. "Pharaoh is turning 21. The festival tomorrow night had to be absolutely flawless. But don't worry, Minsis." He put his hand nonchalantly on his other shoulder.

"If anything goes wrong, you can blame it on me."

"And risk getting yourself beheaded?" Aaron eyed him playfully. "By Ra, Tutsumen! I never knew that you can be so noble."

"I know." Tutsumen grinned. "That's why after he blames me, I'll say it was your fault!"

Before Aaron could make a comeback, Simon Muran had turned and silenced all of them with a wave of his hand.

"Pharaoh has arrived."

As if on cue, a blast of trumpets sounded, shaking the stillness of the mid-afternoon air. Hundreds and hundreds of slaves, servants, priests, viziers, cooks, and advisors fell to their knees, placing their hands on the hot sand, and their heads bowed in respect. A wide road stretched between the two lines of servants and slaves, leading up to the palace gates.

In the distance, a procession can be seen, making its way toward the palace. As it came closer, a tall, fair-haired man riding a majestic horse with Pharaohs' seal can be seen in the lead. He was the chief general, Jono. Following him were at least two hundred soldiers, armed with swords, spears, arrows and poisonous darts, then fifty white-robed priests chanting with bowed heads; then fifty scribes struggling with bundles of papyrus, rink and clay tablets; then four hundred camels striding with huge bags of food and drink upon their backs; after them if fifty guards; then a giant, regal chariot veiled with colorful, heavy cloths; trailing behind the giant one are 25 smaller chariots. Finally, in the very back followed another one hundred soldiers.

"Ahhh…" The sight was amazing, and since Anna had never seen Pharaoh, she was eager to catch a glimpse of him. However, a sharp blow to the back of her head caused her to bend back down again, clutching her sore spot, groaning at the stinging starting to settle.

"Filthy slave, bow your head in respect for Pharaoh!"

"Ow…" Anna moaned quietly as the guard strolled away. Beside her, Kara felt for her hand and then held it gently. Anna could feel her excitement as well, for she never saw him either.

The sound of the procession grew louder and louder. As it neared the palace, suddenly, the general in the lead turned and led the hundreds of soldiers, priests, scribes and camels around the back in a semi-circle. After a while, Pharaoh's chariot along with the 25 chariots following behind finally faced the wide road bordered by hundreds of slaves, servants, etc.

Now that the chariots were closer, Anna saw how beautiful they looked. On each was a golden lion, claws bare and beady eyes menacing. A cobra was curled up by the feet of the lion, its regal head reaching the lion's shoulders and it too, bared it deadly teeth. With the sun hitting the heavy armor of the soldiers, they looked almost heavenly; their bodies seeming to glow. Even the camels looked bolder then regular ones, with long, elegant necks and muscular legs.

A clashing of cymbals, followed by a powerful voice.

"ALL HAIL PHARAOH!"

Everyone bellowed at the top of their lungs.

"**MAY HE LIVE FOREVER AND HIS DESCENDANTS COUNTED BY THE HUNDREDS**!"

Anna watched as guards walked up to the chariots, armor clanking, and lifted the curtains.

Her breath stopped.

Out of each of the smaller chariots stepped out one of the queens. All of them were dressed in silken robes, some were a luscious red, or another a clear blue, another was a gorgeous pale green and yet another was a mixture of all. Their hair was pinned up or adorn with precious jewels, glittering bands, or blooming wildflowers. Each face was more beautiful than the first, and each body lithe and slender. One of them had a big, bulging belly and was being supported by a personal servant.

Behind them stepped out many children, also richly adorn in silken robes and finely crafted sandals. Judging by their heights and faces, their ages ranged from an infant to seven-years-old. Anna noticed that some of the children had unusually spiky hair with golden bangs and silky tresses of red and black.

When the last person stepped out, she saw why.

His handsome face was framed with golden bangs, while the rest of his hair was black with red tinges at the ends. He stood tall and firm, a linen, pleated kilt wrapped tightly around his small waist, and a gold crown rested on his head with the eye of Horus. His chest gleamed brazen and firm under the sun, like Khametian gold. On his feet wrapped leather sandals, and around his shoulders sat a grand violet cape just barely sweeping the floor. But what were most captivating about this mysterious man were his eyes.

Gorgeous amethyst depths sparkling in the late afternoon sun.

'_This must be_…'

"My Pharaoh."

Simon Muran, followed by Minsis, Tutsumen and Aaron had walked off the dais and onto the road, towards the man. When they reached a reasonable distance from him, they all got down on one knee and bowed, with the chief advisor in front.

"Welcome back to Khamet, your Highness. Your court is waiting inside the palace."

Pharaoh simply gave a nod in acknowledgement, and then signaled them to rise. Moving to the side, the foursome bowed once more as Pharaoh and the royal family started to walk toward the palace.

Someone passed Minsis that made him stiffen.

His heart was beating painfully in his chest.

Though knowing it was against protocol to raise his head, and he could be beheaded for it, he caught a glimpse of who it was.

A woman warrior walked among the richly dressed queens. Her wavy hair trailed midway to her back, her body was strong and agile; her face stern and her eyes emotionless. By her waist was a small dagger, hidden beneath the folds of her red dress that had a slit running up to her thigh. On her left arm was a tattoo of an orange design that was foreign to these lands. She was the only woman in the entire palace that was given the job as a bodyguard to the head wife, Queen Ashmia Said, who was a gift to Pharaoh from the Sultan of Pakistan.

Queen Ashmia Saif had brazen arms, and was dressed in a pale forest-green. Based on the years Minsis had served Pharaoh, she was kind-hearted queen and had given Pharaoh his first son, Neter-khet, a handsome boy at the age of 7, soon to be 8. When she married the King of Khamet, they had both been 12. Rumor has it that Pharaoh's advisors had tried to overthrow the queen because she was not pure-blooded Khametian, but Pharaoh would not have it. Besides, the queen created peace between Khamet and the Middle East.

The woman warrior was made her protector only about a year ago, when she was found stranded in the harsh desert, near to death. Minsis had found her and rescued her. Soon, they found out that she had extraordinary fighting skills, clearly she had been trained. They do not know where she came from, and unfortunately, she does not remember as well.

He had developed a fierce attraction towards her, though at first, he did not know it himself. When he first saw her, he pitied how a girl so young was abandoned in the desert. When he saw her skill, his pity grew to respect. The respect unknowingly grew to like, and like grew to love.

"Sarai… you can never know…" his voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

Aaron's eyes followed a petite queen garnished in fiery robes of red. Based on past experiences, she was cute but had spunk. When he first met her, he didn't know that she was arranged to marry Pharaoh, and so tried to win her attention. Turns out that she was engaged and she had ferociously rebuked him. Turning on her tiny feet, she stormed off and almost tripped on her oversized robes.

Though he could be sentenced to death for having an affair with one of Pharaoh's wives, he had to know more about her. She was intriguing and had more spirit than any woman he had ever met. And he met many. He wasn't about to betray his King, but he wasn't going to give up on her either. Even if she was a queen, Queen Sutiris to be exact, there might be a chance that she might like him back.

'_That is, if she ever stops thinking that I'm a "__**disrespectful, adolescent, and idiotic-jerk**__"!_'

000

Anna could hear the royal family drawing closer and closer to her spot. Why was her heart beating in her ears? She clutched Kara's hand tighter and than realized that hers were slick with sweat, and it was not only because of the white-hot sun above them. She felt her head spinning. Why was she so nervous? What was this feeling in her heart?

When it felt like they had been crouching there forever, a loud clash of cymbals echoed painfully in her ears.

"RISE, SLAVES!"

Anna struggled to her feet on aching legs along with Kara. On the signal, the hundreds of slaves bowed low to Pharaoh and his family as they neared the palace entrance. Anna could not think straight, knowing that Pharaoh was standing only a few yards away from her.

When she stood back up in synch with the rest, she stole a quick glance at the one whom she yearned to see.

She gasped.

For a split second…

His gaze fell on her.

Anna felt time slow its quickened passage as she stared back at her own reflection in the depths of those breathtaking, beautiful eyes…

**His eyes**.

_**Her heart skipped a beat**_.

…and such was the start of destiny…

"_That Hebrew… will bring about the end of us all…"_


	3. Chapter II: Hanging in the Stars

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part II: Whispers of Yesterday**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 2: Hanging in the Stars**

"This is very impressive Tutsumen, Pharaoh would be very pleased."

With a stout nod of his head, the one addressed continued on down the coordinated path sprinkled with pink-cheeked rosemary petals. Minsis fell into step beside him, examining the scenery around them. Gracefully plucking a small cup of wine from a servant's platter, he stopped by another statue of the head of Horus and nodded in approval. Hundreds of servants rushed about, carrying decorations, flowers, unlit torches by the mass.

The garden was a huge place, with enough room to fit a couple hundred people in this center section alone. A large marble floor was placed atop of this part of the palace garden by the previous Pharaoh, Atemu's father, who had loved to hold events outdoors. In fact, he had even built a dais complete with the two thrones and enough room for at least a hundred wives and children to sit beside them. The floor was useful for dancers and for noblemen to sit upon their cushions with low tables set before them to put their food. There were no walls surrounding the center garden leading to the others, so guests would be free to wander off into another part.

Khamet's Pharaohs had also prided themselves in the vastness and mysteries of their gardens, and this one was no different. There were bathhouses by the palace as well- situated near the main garden but open to all to refresh. Huge fountains were also placed near the bathhouses, the two usually separated by a wall. There were some deeper areas of the gardens that contained small ponds, hills and towering trees as well. However, since those places were untamed, usually no one goes into them.

"But no one can predict Pharaoh's mood. Do you remember last time?" Tutsumen inquired with a small smirk as Minsis paled.

"How could I forget? That poor man; if only he was not a new slave. All the slaves and servants in this palace now know to be careful around Pharaoh's temper. The last thing we need tonight is another beheading."

"But of course," Tutsumen chuckled in response. "Just give him another beautiful, naïve slave-girl to bed, and he's more willing to comply. To be honest, I don't know how his wives put up with it!"

"Tutsumen!" Minsis hissed warningly, striding forward. "Watch your mouth! To say such things is treason!"

"You say that as if it's not a superior method of negotiation," Tutsumen cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his tanned chest. "Wouldn't you agree? _Or if I am to give you that slave-girl… what's her name_, oh! _**Sarai**_…" His smirk widened at Minsis's expression. "…_to bed… would you change your mind_?"

Turning away, Minsis gathered up his cloak in clutched hands and prepared to walk back along the spacious garden pathway. "Wait! Minsis!" Tutsumen followed after, trying to get him to look at him.

"I was only joking! Come on! Just let it go this time!" At this point, servants hurriedly tried to move away to let the two through. A clumsy servant-girl shrieked as she dropped a plate of figs when she bolted out of the way. Tutsumen was getting worried at Minsis's avoidance.

"It's not like I really meant it!"

A harsh whip of wind caused Tutsumen to step back. As he lifted his head, he was greeted with Minsis's midnight eyes, glimmering with some unfathomable emotion. Servants behind them could be heard fathering and reorganizing the garden path which closely resembled as if a tornado had blown through. Tutsumen gulped nervously at his best friend's livid gaze. But quicker than the blink of an eye, his eyes had turned weak and pitiful.

"Minsis?"

"What if I wanted you to mean it…?"

000

"Your highnesses! Please allow us to escort you back to your rooms!"

The chorus of slaves and servants chirped, their voices bounding off the stone walls of the grand wall. 24 queens were stationed on elegant gold seats carved with giant lotuses and peacocks. Their seats were divided equally on either side of Pharaoh and Head Queen. Many large columns guarded the entrance of the grand hall, painted with colorful flowers. The many fan bearers on either side of the thrones parted smoothly, the musicians playing the harp and lutes continuing to fill the walls with soft, elegant melodies. The two scribes sitting on the sides of the dais rested their papyrus sheets on their laps.

The Head Queen Ashmia stood with the elegance of a true queen- eyes stern but yet soft with kindness, wavy ebony hair framing her high cheek bones- and was lead away first; she cast a sideways nod at her female guard, Sarai, who acknowledged her queen with the same silent nod. Her assigned personal servants, along with some extra servants, were sent to attend to her. Their robes glided along the flittering marble floor, the soft padding of their sandals muffling their exit. Among the extra servants, Kara and Anna purposefully inched their way toward the Head Queen, and then, careful not to raise any suspicion, poked her side.

"Eek!" The usually dignified Queen jumped, Anna covered her mouth to laugh, Sarai rolled her eyes and Kara gasped at the shriek echoing through the high hallway. The rest of the servants started to panic, but the Queen muttered her apologies and states that everything was all right. "It was just an insect, that's all. Quite all right." Unbeknownst to them, the Queen shot a kohl-accented glare at Anna, who grinned back at her. In such a whisper that only the surrounding Sarai, Kara and Anna could hear, she said in a grate voice, "I'm so glad to be back." Her regal face looked troubled almost a second after. "I have been feeling very sick these past few sunsets."

Kara gasped. "Do you think… you might be carrying Pharaoh's 34th child?"

"I do hope so," the Queen flashed a dazzling smile. "What a blessing that would be! Though… if word leaks out, who's to say I am safe?" Kara nodded knowingly. It was common knowledge that whenever one of the royal wives conceived, the rest of them would try their best to somehow make the child disappear, since every child born was battling to inherit the throne from their father, Pharaoh. The Head Queen Ashmia was known to never have any harmful intentions toward any of the other wives, but many of them were devious and more than willing to jump at a chance to kill any new successor to the throne.

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Sarai turned her head to look the Queen in the eye. Her orange tattoo glowed fiercely in the torch's light, her beautiful eyes dancing with hidden strength. "You can rest assured that I will protect you with my life."

"I know, Sarai," the Queen smiled lovingly at her guard, and friend. "I know that you will all be there for me, and I am most grateful. To be sure, aside from Queen Sutiris, Mana and Priestess Isis, you are the only ones I can trust."

"Not even Pharaoh?" Anna lifted her head at Kara's innocent question. The Queen turned her head away. No words were needed, for everyone knew of Pharaoh's love for women. Aside from his 33 children, there were also a litter of bastards hidden from the public, but anyone who sees them know straight off the bat, from their handsome tanned faces, to their slim yet agile bodies, that they were the children of Pharaoh. From this information learned from the rest of the servants, Kara and Anna had both grown a strong hatred toward Pharaoh. '_Does it matter how rich, powerful or handsome he is? No one has a right to go around, making children and having as many affairs as he wants! What a jerk! Poor Ashmia… to have such a husband…_' Kara's cheeks had turned red with hate while Anna remained silent and unreadable…

"My queen!" They had finally arrived at the Head Queen's chambers, and the two guards stationed beside the large, carved door saluted them. As protocol, the Queen nodded at them and proceeded to walk in through the door (which both of the opened), followed by her long procession of servants.

Once inside, the Queen dismissed the rest of her servants (Aside from her personal servants) to attend to other businesses. Once she was alone with Kara, Anna, Sarai and a few servants, the close friends squealed (except for Sarai, of course) and embraced each other. The Queen ordered her servants to bring forth her best robes for Pharaoh's evening birthday celebration, and while the servants hurriedly fetched, clasped, knitted, mended, and dressed the beautiful Queen, Kara and Anna danced around her (dodging the servants), teasingly judging which robes looked best on her. Sarai laughed at their silliness when Anna had directed a poor servant to put a robe on the Queen backwards, and offered her taste in fashion. Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped in, Anna and Kara had grabbed her hands and dragged her into their childish dance around a laughing Queen Ashmia.

At once, a deep voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Queen Sutiris wishes an audience with your Highness." Looking at each other, the friends quickly made themselves look presentable while the door was opened to reveal the cute, petite Queen Sutiris, who walked in with a few of her servants. Some of them were carrying brilliantly colored robes. As soon as the Head Queen gestured for the doors to be closed, they all squealed once more and jumped into another group hug to welcome Sutiris back. Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was spent in blissful fun as the group of close friends judged and dressed Ashmia and Sutiris up in the newest robes in haste for the approaching celebration…

000

"Minsis. What news do you have for me?" Once the Queens and royal children were all escorted away to their chambers, Pharaoh addressed his advisors and priests about what he had missed since he was away in Greece. The musicians have stopped their playing at a nod initiated by Simon Muran. The scribes had picked up their papyrus sheets and started to scribble down every command and decree utter from Pharaoh and the person he was addressing. Fan bearers waved huge, elaborate ostrich fans, generating gentle breezes to allow air circulation around the immensely large room.

Set in the background of immaculate walls and a shining marble floor with wide columns burying into the corners of the room, Pharaoh sat on a magnificent throne of pure gold etched with the symbol of Ra, and though spoke in his deep, soft voice, echoes bounced off the high ceilings and among the walls. Colorful lotus-themed designs bordered every step, corner an column, enhancing the carvings of lions, cobras and Khametian Gods that seemed to come to life from their stunningly gorgeous confinements.

"My King," Minsis bowed low upon reading the foot of the grand dais. "The grain exports are running smoothly, with some discrepancy over prices on the northern border." Slightly nodding, Pharaoh addressed Tutsumen.

"My Pharaoh," once again, a low bow was due. "The annual flooding of the Nile is schedules for the next 30 cycles of Ra. We best start preparing."

"And the war with Bohemia? How are our soldiers faring?"

"Quite well. We have only lost 130 men while the enemy has lost 1280.The last census was taken on the last rising of Ra before the festival of Horus."

A moment was taken to ponder an idea. "Send more men to force that traitorous snake into submission. Then notify me if a peace treaty is awaiting my attention."

"Understood." With another bow, Tutsumen and Minsis were dismissed. "Oh! Before you depart," Simon Muran, Pharaohs' chief advisor chirped after leaning in to listen to Pharaohs' hushed whisper. "Pharaoh wishes to know it you would honor us with your presence at His Highness's evening birthday celebration."

Coolly, Tutsumen turned and lowered his head respectfully. "Of course. We wouldn't dream of missing it."

"Then he wishes you two the best, and wants to inform you that there will be many pretty slaves coming from Ghana to entertain us…"

Though Simon Muran said it with such an amazingly serious voice, it was impossible not to hear Pharaoh's underlying point behind the words. Minsis responded to Pharaoh's clandestine, yet noticeable smirk with an emotionless smile. "Then we best not be late, lest we miss such an opportunity."

'_Pharaoh… to you, women are just beautiful toys that you can play with and then toss away. Even your wives are not worth more to you than a kitchen slave that you impregnate in the gardens. As an advisor, I am disgusted by you, and ashamed that you behave in such a way as a son of Ra. As a friend, I prayed that you can one day learn to love and love so deeply that you could not live without her. Soon, Ra will bless you with that one woman who will fill that empty void encasing your heart_…'

000

"WHHEEE!! Mahado-sama, isn't this so exciting?!" Mana jumped around her master, her limbs itching to run all about. She, Mahado, Isis, Karim and Shadah were walking to their chambers to get changed for the festival. The other priests looked on amusingly as Mana kept squealing and revolving around Mahado. Though she was already 18, she still acted like a 5-year-old. Something Mahado pointed out to her often.

"Yes, yes, very exciting," he said without much enthusiasm. Mana stopped jumping and pouted, looking at him through hazel eyes rimmed with black kohl. "Come on! It's Pharaoh's birthday! We're going to have food, decorations, entertainment- oh! And dancers from Ghana! Wha! I can't wait!"

Mahado couldn't help but smile at his young apprentice. "You know, I do have a feeling that many things will be happening tonight… _I can feel it hanging in the stars_…" Karim and Shadah looked at each other, wondering when they received _that_ power.

"Oh… really?" Mana leapt to his side, cocking her head sideways, her hands clasped tightly. "Teach me!"

"Teach you what?"

"How to read the stars!"

Mahado's laugh sounded off the walls. "No… I'm not performing magic! Just call it… adult's intuition." He winked at her as she looked incredulous at being tricked. In the background, Karim and Shadah looked at each other with mouths rounded in a big "O" as they realized his ruse. Isis rolled her eyes at the two, smiling to herself.

"Well then… what do you think will happen?" Mana decided to go along with it, just for the fun of it.

"Hm… well, for one thing, perhaps a certain apprentice will learn how to obey her master for once!"

"And maybe a certain master will stop being such a big worry-wart for once!"

"Well-hey! I'm not a worry-wart!!" Mahado eyed his apprentice, his pride wounded.

"Mahado," Isis called from the back, voice dead serious. "You might want to cover up your rear, for your robes have a huge rip in them."

Everyone tried hard to hold in their laughs as Mahado stopped short, and tried to look at his rear, face beet-red and then turned bright scarlet as he looked up to see a usually refined Simon Muran, whose mouth dropped to the floor. Now Mahado knew what it was to have an "uhhhh…." moment.

"Why, Mahado," his face twisted in surprise and worry. Isis, Karim and Shadah walked ahead, bodies shaking with stifled laughter while Mana flashed him a triumphant grin.

"Is this one of those things that old men like me won't understand?"

A loud snort sounded from Mana as Mahado found his reputation squandered by his own obsession with worrying too much about everything. Maybe he really should listen to Mana… just this once…

000

Before Anna went home, she always stopped by the pyramid sites to serve as a water girl for the Hebrew slaves. Since this occupation was open to volunteers, many families sent their girls to the pyramids, as support for the many male Hebrew slaves sentenced for life to build Pharaoh's pyramids. Ima's husband was one of them, and Anna had promised Ima that she would always watch over him, and make sure that he would not fall behind, or give in to the Khametians.

"Here, drink," she whispered gently to a man, fallen in thirst. His eyes were scarlet from exhaustion, his whole body streaked in angry, red scars from being whipped by the merciless Khametian overseers. His muscle bulged from pushing and pulling heavy blocks all day and night. Only a little sweat flowed from his pores; that showed how dehydrated he was. There were just so many of them, that the volunteers often worked themselves into fatigue just by running back and forth with the heavy water buckets.

"Thank you," he gasped as she poured that luscious, cool liquid down his throat. Immediately, his head lolled back in a deep sleep and Anna panicked. She knew that if a slave was caught resting for too long, he would be whipped to death. Frantically, she tried to rouse the man, but to no avail. She shook him hard, until his eyes flutter open, empty, and so devoid of life.

"Please, leave me here to _die_."

"No…" the tears came again, every time she heard that statement from one of them. "Please…" he begged again. Anna shook her head, willing the tears to stop. Her arm was numb from holding up his head damp with sweat.

"Leave me… leave me…"

She could do nothing. He would not fight to live- and she could not give him a reason to. Holding his hand, she whispered him a prayer in Hebrew, and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. By the time the overseer had gone over to whip him for being lazy, he was already dead. Anna could not bear to look at him. Her hatred for this dreaded country, this empire that held her people captive and used them as slaves, intensified until her fury blurred her vision, and drove her to retire for the day for fear that she herself gives up hope…

000

"Kill her!" The shouts from the villagers resounded through the arid desert air. "Stone her to death!"

A girl of barely 20 lay, almost dead, on the dirt ground. Her silver hair flowed like an endless river down her back, her simple dress-clad body bruised and weak with pain. The villagers in the marketplace were shouting all around her, but all she could hear was her own ragged breathing. She couldn't fight back… they would kill her faster. All she could do was wait it out… and hopefully they would leave, like all the others. She was very good at pretending to be dead- it had saved her countless times before.

"Part for High Priest Seth!" His cold eyes narrowed at the sight of these filthy villagers as they scrambled out of his way. Sighing in annoyance, he wondered what had caused these villagers to gather at such a time of day, in this heat! The guards carrying his podium grumbled in annoyance as well, trying to part the crowd.

As soon as he saw the hair, he was it was _her_… that mysterious girl he had rescued so long ago… his heart stopped and he felt dizzy- it wasn't the heat either. Whoever this girl was, he wasn't going to let her die. But why did he care?

"Bring her back to the palace," he ordered his guard. A villager stepped in front of the guard when he moved toward the unconscious girl. He was rugged, with an unshaven beard and unruly hair. He was dressed in rags- typical of the lower class. "She is sentenced to death! She is not one of us!"

"Move aside. High Priest Seth's orders."

He was deaf to the angry shouts of the villagers as his guards carried him back to the palace.

That had happened earlier that day. Now he stood over her, watching her shallow breathes, noting the soft rise and fall of her chest. She was an attractive woman, with long silver down the small of her back and some over her face, and a tall, slender body that was bruised and bleeding a little. She had been taken care of by some healers, and now she was resting her body recovering from the assault.

Was it really her? The girl that had released from the thieves and then sent off on his horse? Strangely, right after he met her, when the thieves were burning his village, he had seen a white figure in the sky… it was a great white dragon. Its scales shone in the moonlight, its sapphire eyes fierce. All it did was roar and he was knocked unconscious by its deafening might. The screams of the thieves were drowned out. The last thing he could remember was waking up and finding his village half destroyed and the thieves dead at his feet.

Who was she? She was certainly not Khametian, which was why the villagers had stoned her. Her white hair and pale skin was all they needed to hate her- and sadly, he had to add, was why they hated the Hebrews as well.

She was stirring imperceptibly. He had been watching her when her eyes unfurled and he saw the depth of the sea settling in her eyes. For a moment, they didn't say anything… and he knew it was her and she knew it was him. They both remembered that night vividly, as if he was still looking into the same blue eyes when he jumped off the horse and she screamed her gratefulness into the night air.

"Thank you again…" she whispered weakly, looking so helpless, and he felt impelled to hold her, to release her from the years of pain and rejection she must have felt from everyone that came across her.

_What was happening to him?_

000

The sun was starting to set along the brilliant horizon streaked with pink and azure hues. Anna lifted her heavy robes to tread evenly along the road, sweating greatly under the humid air. Stopping by a stand to catch her breath from running, she smiled sweetly at the familiar elderly woman- trying her best to seem cheerful.

"Good evening, Ima!"

"Anna! Oh my dear," they embraced and Anna pulled away quickly, apologizing and quickly explaining the heat that gathered in her robes. "Oh don't apologize! Trust me, I understand." They both knew the downside to wearing the large, heavy robes that was typical of Hebrew women's wear. Using a papyrus fan, Ima fanned them both in a slow, tired manner.

"So dear, what are you doing here? I've heard that Pharaoh is having a celebration in honor of his birthday. Do you not need to serve?"

"Well, yes. But…" A sudden jolt in her heart stopped her from finishing. Suddenly she was blast back into the time from earlier on this day when she had seen… '_Ugh. Get a grip Anna. You hate him, remember_?' "Ah, Ima. Who wants to go to a celebration for a senseless jerk like him?"

"Now Anna," Ima said with a furtive smile, "I was young once too, you know. Even I can tell that Pharaoh is certainly very handsome. And don't say anything otherwise, because that blush on your cheeks says it all!"

"Ima…" Anna warned, silently willing herself to stop thinking of him. Could he really have been the one that killed…?

"I've only seen him once."

"So have I! But once it enough. I know Mr. Good-Looking when I see him!"

"Ima! He's married! And so are you, if I may add."

"…so?"

By this time, Anna was laughing and the two old friends chuckled over Ima's teasing, which echoed along the deserted marketplace. All upper and middle-class Egyptians were invited to the celebration, which was to be held at the main garden, which could hold thousands of people.

"Ahah… now dear. You must go home and change into something more suitable! I've already sent your three sisters the newest robes imported form Syria!"

"Ima! But your store!"

"Now now, I have plenty of materials," Ima smiled lovingly, like a real mother. "But I only have one Anna, one Dorothy, one Aleena and one Kanon. Now go on home and change. The Head Queen is not going to make you serve for the whole time. Go have fun tonight, for your dear Ima."

She could see that the brown-haired beauty still looked hesitant. "Anna." She lifted her head to look at her beloved Ima. Though wrinkled with age, her kind eyes still sparkled with life and merriment. "Listen. You are a well-bred Hebrew girl. I've known you since you were a little girl, and not once had I seen you truly do something for _yourself_. Please dear, go and have some fun. You never know. Allah might have a plan for you tonight! You might be going against His plan if you refuse to go!"

A laugh tinkled down like a light spring rain as Anna's heart lifted and she gravitated into her Ima's awaiting arms.

"Thank you Ima. You never fail to cheer me up."

"Go you know how you can cheer me up?"

"I would do anything. How may I?"

"If you just _happen_ to catch a glimpse of him…"

A spirited laugh sounded throughout the bazaar, as the sun was halfway down the vast tavern of sky.

000

"ANNA!! Quickly, put this on!" As soon as Anna stepped into the doorway of her house, Kanon had bolted up to her, holding up shimmering baby-blue robes. Kanon was 16 years old, a blossoming young woman who's pretty face promised many suitors- which was something the rest of her sisters constantly teased her about. Her skinny frame was complete with the biggest eyes imaginable, ones that spoke for her before she even uttered a word. With on look at the robes she was holding, Anna protested. "The material is way too thin, Kanon. Look at how it flows!"

"Exactly! Isn't it pretty? Ima sent them all to us!" Kanon's eyes glittered with excitement and for the first time, Anna realized that she sported soft, pink robes of the same kind. The material looked like nothing she had ever seen before… Ima had really outdone herself this time.

"Anna!" Their youngest sister, Dorothy, came running up to them, wearing a golden one. She was a petite 14-year-old with cute twin cheeks, but don't let her face fool you! She was as clever as they came, included with enough stubbornness to match her own intelligence to boot! As she ran, the robes gathered around her feet and she nearly tripped. "Wow, Dorothy! You look so pretty!" Anna gushed while her younger sister pouted. They all loved to tease her, she was the baby.

"Sure. Well, that's why you have to wear yours!" Anna hesitated while looking the robes over once more. It really was pretty gorgeous.

"Come on, Anna! Just put on the robes! Ima had risked a lot, giving them to us!" Aleena had appeared from her room, glittering red robes hugging her body. Her eyes were big enough to rival Kanon's, except she could use them to hide her emotions well. Her smile, though rare around people she doesn't know, was truly a sight to behold and on the days when her spirits were high, she would be the one to bring joy to the family. She was the second oldest of the family, and luckily engaged to a high-ranking nobleman who had taken a liking to her when she spotted her in the marketplace. His name was Emsis, meaning crocodile in Khametian. And it suited him well. He was cruel, ruthless and kept many wives and mistresses. Aleena would not have agreed to the marriage, if it weren't for her three sisters and their desperate need for money.

The three sisters gathered around Anna, begging her to put on the dress so that they could go together as all four of them in matching outfits. It reminded Anna of a long time ago, when they would all pretend to be rich and had pranced around, pretending their robes were actually beautiful dresses, and that their mud-house was actually a glittering palace. In all their daydreams, their parents were the king and queen, smiling down at their four daughters and not having to worry about money, or the Khametians coming to demand grain, or being killed by order of Pharaoh.

"Hm… okay," Anna smiled as the four of them squealed in excitement. "Oh! Aleena," she turned to her beloved sister, "Is… Emsis going to be there?"

"No!" Aleena said excitedly and Anna's eyes widened. They embraced, and Anna felt like crying, the tears burning behind her eyes like coal. Never before had they all had such a promising night… where all their troubles would cease to exist and disappear… even if just for one night. As she looked at the happy, anticipating faces of Dorothy, Kanon and Aleena, she felt a hope spring up inside her that she never thought possible.

A knock on the door stopped their laughs. So often the tax collectors had shown up on the other side like leeches… always waiting more grain, more money. Their reflex was to tense up. Cautiously, Anna slid open the door only to see… "DANIEL?" Dorothy was the one to exclaim while the rest of the sisters burst into laughter. "What are you doing here?!"

"Um… I wondered if you wanted to go to the festival with me…" he said shyly. Kanon nudged Dorothy while Aleena pushed her forward. Everyone in the village knew of this cute case of puppy love. Daniel had secretly liked Dorothy since they were five, and even then, he had dropped by every now and then to ask her if they wanted to do something together. Sadly, Dorothy had always rejected his proposals and Anna hoped that one day, she'll like him back. But for now, it was just so cute.

"Of COURSE Dorothy will go with you!" Aleena said loudly, emphasizing her point by pushing Dorothy toward him. "In fact, we'll all go together!" Kanon joined in, and the two of them urged a protesting Dorothy out the door. Anna followed behind the four, with Daniel blushing as Dorothy walked beside him. Before she closed the wooden door to their pathetic house, she whispered a prayer into the heavens:

"_Allah… please… let this night be a miracle for us all_."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you very much for reading! Please review and I'll post the next chapter up soon!


End file.
